I Missed You
by secretparamour
Summary: Is it even possible to miss someone so much? It is.   Find out - Read! *I do not own Victorious*


**Hi everyone! Its been so long since I wrote anything, and for those who care, I am so sorry. School has been tough, and I've been on writer's block. I had this dream (although a little differently) many months back, but with the lack of time to write it, and also the confusion in how to write it, the story itself finished itself today, and is getting published today. When I dreamt it was pretty darn good, hopefully I did my dream some honor. I hope you enjoy. Please review at the end. Thank you.**

He had been gone for several weeks – Canada. He was terribly regretful, leaving her all by herself – he didn't know if she could handle it. She had decided that maybe it was a good break, she could learn to survive without him – she encouraged him to go, told him that meeting the rest of his family would be good for him. He had invited her to tag along, she couldn't, and her excuse was school. It was an abrupt, almost awkward leave for the two. She had come with him to the airport, following him until the security gate, quietly for the most part. She remembered how he had walked away from her, slightly kissing her cheek, and smiling. Not a word. She saw him get into the line with the rest of the travelers, he looked out of place, or so she thought. Ever so often he would turn around to see her face, yearning for emotion, a tear, a smile, but her face stayed solid, unmoved. She didn't know exactly what to feel, he was leaving her by herself, they only reason a tear didn't slip out of her eyes was because she had convinced herself that he would be coming back in a matter of three weeks, twenty one days. The corners of his mouth twitched, and his mouth drew a small smile. He loved her so much, and it was practically impossible for him to even process that he was temporarily leaving her. Neither one knew why they were reacting this way; maybe it was because they had never been apart, ever. They were always side-by-side.

His cue came up, and he began to slip out of his worn out combat boots. He took off his jacket, took his laptop out of his bag, and took off his man-jewelry. He turned around for the last time before walking through the security scan, safely of course, and gathering his things, putting everything back into place, and walking past the guard and walking over to his gate. He looked down, his mind slowly thinking about the events that just happened. He wondered what she would do without him; he wondered what he would do without her. He walked away, finding himself in line for a coffee. He imagined her asking him to buy her coffee; it was first instinct, by now, to by two coffees. He went up to the cash register and slowly asked for one coffee, two sugars. He took it, a sat on one of the chairs close to his gate. He slowly sipped his coffee, while simultaneously-

She stood still, even ten minutes after he had gone and left and she could see him no longer. She stood in the same spot, behind the boundary line of the security check. She didn't like feeling like this, vulnerable, unmoved. She knew he was coming back, it wasn't like he broke up with her, was it? She stayed there, her eyes unblinking, her mouth shut in a grim line. Se waited another fifteen minutes, her legs beginning to quiver. A security guard, one who had staring at her in confusion finally walked over to her. He nudged her shoulder, and she turned her head, a glare soon present in her eyes. He gently escorted her to the airport exit, and told her everything would be fine. As if he knew. She drove her car, or rather his car back to her house, gradually parking it, and taking miniscule steps toward her house. As she opened the door, she began to think, how she would survive. He was really her only friend, the rest of them, that he classified as friends, to her were only mere acquaintances. They knew nothing about her. He was the only one that knew her inside and out. She walked up to her room, and sat on her bed, just pondering about where he was right now, and once he got there, what he would do. Maybe he'd find a Canadian girl, and...well, she'd rather not think about such things.

After what seemed like forever, the three weeks flew by. He hadn't missed much back in Hollywood, she had been casted as an understudy, and he clown performance had been cancelled due to a _prome_. She was frustrated; more than she probably should've been, but she seemed that without him everything seemed to go wrong. He had to come back. It was the last day she had to wait; because his flight was scheduled to leave in only ten minutes. She was eagerly, but silently staring at he computer seeing the flight updates. The flight had taken off. Her heart began thumping, beating so hard; she thought it would pop right out of her chest. Her heart was coming back.

She took a short nap, her breathing steady for the first time. He was coming home. She wasn't all that great at showing excitement, but her dreams were at peace today. She was relaxed. She woke up, her monitor still updating, and monitoring the flight. He was an hour and a half away. She was going to see him, the minute he came out, he would see her – it was her secret plan. She began to get ready. She was going to look her best for him. She looked through her packed closet, searching for a nice outfit. She took a pair of black jeans, slightly worn out of use, but still fitted. She pulled out a turquoise, electric blue, if you will, tank top, adding a faux leather jacket to top it all off. She decided she wouldn't go all out for the shoes, sticking to a pair of navy flats. She quickly did her makeup; her usual, really, just added extra touches here and there. She put on her necklace, the one matching with his, her heart beating with just the touch of the metal on her pale skin. She put on a couple rings, and bracelets, almost forgetting her blue extensions. She clipped them in, and took at herself in the mirror. _Its all for you _– she thought. If only she had put that much effort into herself for the past twenty days…

She ran downstairs, and grabbed his car keys. His car was still parked in her driveway; it was her only source of transportation to school. She jumped in and drove to the airport. She didn't exactly know where to park, so she ended parking up in the wrong terminal, and then walking across the whole airport to get to his landing gate. She looked at the time. Only twenty more minutes to go….

She waited, standing, pacing back and forth, until she heard the announcement. The flight landed, he'd be out in a matter of minutes. She tugged at her, and fluffed it from the back. Screw that, he'd seen at her worst, it really didn't matter how she looked. She began to pace, slowly, taking tiny steps. She heard a couple of people coming out of the gate, and her mind began to spin. She searched silently, her eyes skimming every direction she could possibly look. She even twirled around, not caring about what anyone thought of her. She got a few stares from people, probably wondering what she was doing here, or giving her looks as to why she was waiting for so long. As if there was no point. She decided it was no time to get angry, when…

The people rushing out stopped, and her heart froze. She looked once more, her eyes digging deeper, as if he was just going to suddenly come into view. She stared for minutes, minutes that seemed like hours. She kept staring in the same place, until she realized he wasn't coming. Her mind went blank. He said he was coming home today. He said he was coming back. They were going to be reunited. She was waiting to see his face, his hair, feel his lips against hers…She didn't know what to feel. Confusion? Anger? Sadness? She looked down, her face still in the direction in the gate, her gaze towards her feet. She turned around, her stomach sinking.

As she turned her, her gaze crossed a pair of worn out combat boots. She didn't budge for a second, moving her gaze up to the face of the combat boots wearer. She looked up to see…

Him.

He was there; he was here the whole time, standing right behind her. She stared at him, remembering what was missing for two weeks. He had a tiny smile on his face, his teeth barely showing. She stared at him, her blue eyes finally meeting his brown ones. She couldn't find any energy to say anything, so she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook of his neck, resting her chin on his chin. He grinned behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Instinctively, she pulled herself up, pulling her legs around his waist, and he held her. A small, barely noticeable tear rolled down her cheek. Was it possible for such a pessimistic girl to be so happy?

She moved her face up to face his, and practically smashed her lips to his. They stood there, feeling the living stares of the spectators in the airport. _Young love_, they thought.

She kissed him, making up for the kisses she didn't get for the last three weeks. She was ecstatic. If it was possible to put passion into a kiss, the passion was clearly visible in their kiss.

They broke apart after, what seemed like ages, looking into each other's eyes. While catching they both tried to catch their breath, he smiled, grinned, his teeth showing, and she sighed happily. She began to cry, tears of happiness strolling slowly down her cheeks. He put her down gently, and wiped the tears from her eyes, still keeping one hand around her waist. She hugged him, so tight, he could've suffocated, but she didn't care. She loved him so much. God, she didn't even know it was possible for her to miss someone so much. He chuckled, returning the embrace.

She felt his breath brush along her neck, and she shivered. She missed _that_ so much.

She moved her mouth close to his ear. She opened her mouth, hoping to articulate every word, _"I missed you so much." _

She heard him take a deep breath. He inhaled her scent, loving every moment of this moment. He didn't need to say anything back, it was implied. He hugged her tighter, their bodies almost becoming one.

He pulled away, pecking her lips, and pulling out his arm and grasping empty air. He looked around, obviously confused, turning around in a three-sixty.

"_I think I forgot my bag…" _He said, his face mixed with confusion, and disbelief.

She giggled softly, taking his hand in hers, and walking back towards the gate.

**How was it? I think I did my dream some honor...haha. I had dreamt it quite differently, but due to my "oh-so-creative" (sarcasm intended), I decided I would change it. I really loved thinking about the vulnerability that Jade shows around Beck. It really got me thinking, that even the meanest person can love, so the coldest person still has emotion towards someone. To Jade that's Beck. I think overall it was cute, another indirect interpretation...I think I should be known for those.  
>Thank you for reading, please review! I would appreciate thought felt reviews, only so I can make my writing better. And also , please check out my other stories as well, and review them too :D<br>Thanks once again.  
><strong>** secretparamour - (that's a telephone)**


End file.
